


One Night of Surprise

by orphan_account



Series: The Avengers AUs [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brothers, Clint Is Not Married, Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Family, Friendship, Godfather Steve Rogers, Parent Clint Barton, Parent Natasha Romanov, Parenthood, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Romance, Slow Build, Smut, Spoilers, Surprises, Team Cap - Freeform, Trust Issues, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:57:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6728503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Natasha have not seen each other since the Civil War. But then they run into each other in Rome. Having not held each other for months, it ends with a night of passion between them. They part ways. Nine months later, Natasha has a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night of Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Clintasha yay.

Natasha stared down at the pregnancy stick in her hand. It was positive. It had been the 10th test she had taken. She could not understand. This should not be possible. The Red Room had rendered her incapable of having a child, yet today the doctor in the city had confirmed that she is indeed pregnant.

She had a pretty good idea who the father was.

Flashback

Natasha was in a bar carefully watching her surroundings. She had been in hiding since the Sokovia Accords. She had let Rogers and Barnes escape and Tony was right, she had operated against the Accords.

Fearing arrest, she had gone on a run. Natasha knew Steve broke his team members out. It was on the news. She was drinking her Vodka Martini when she saw a flash of a familiar face in the crowd.

No, it couldn't be. But the blonde hair, the lithe body could not be mistaken, it was him.

It was Clint.

He still looked the same but maybe a little exhausted.

Natasha hadn't met anyone since the Accords. She had no idea where Steve and his team were hiding. Natasha continued to stare at Clint. It was then she realized how much she had missed him.

After Bruce had left her, Clint had always been there at her side. He had taken a break from Avenging but he still came to train the new team. During that time, Natasha had felt her feelings for Clint reawaken. Or maybe they just never went away.

But then everything with the Accords and now here she was, seeing him after a long tome.

Clint suddenly turned back and their eyes connected, and his eyes widened.

Natasha gestured towards the exit.

Clint nodded and both exited the club.

"Fancy seeing you here, Nat." said Clint. He was staring at her like he was taking her in.

"You too. Didn't think I'd be seeing you anytime soon." Natasha replied.

"You are in hiding, aren't you? For letting Steve and Barnes escape? asked Clint, smiling knowingly.

"Yeah, and you are a fugitive." snapped back Natasha. Seems like around this man, she was always going to be vulnerable.

"Yeah, I am. How about I take you to dinner? Let’s call it a truce." said Clint.

Natasha knew she should refuse, but Clint was looking at her earnestly. She could never say no to him. "OK." she said.

Clint smiled and held out his arm. Natasha took it and both started walking towards Clint's hotel. It felt like the old times, before the Avengers when they used to go out to eat after a mission.

Flashback End.

The night had ended with both of them in Clint's bed finally giving into years of want, need and feelings. For one night, both had felt complete. They had slept peacefully in each others arms.

When she woke up, she was alone in the bed. She knew Clint had left but he had left his phone number for her, if she needed to contact him.

As she stared at the pregnancy test in her hand, Natasha contemplated if she should call him or not.


End file.
